Stephen Fry
Background Biography |Astro.com:/databank/Fry, Stephen> "After a troubled childhood and adolescence, during which he was expelled from two schools and spent three months in prison for credit card fraud, he secured a place at Queens' College, Cambridge, where he studied English literature. While at university, Fry became involved with the Cambridge Footlights, where he met his long-time collaborator Hugh Laurie. As half of the comic double act Fry and Laurie, he co-wrote and co-starred in A Bit of Fry & Laurie, and took the role of Jeeves (with Laurie playing Wooster) in Jeeves and Wooster. Fry's acting roles include a Golden Globe Award–nominated lead performance in the film Wilde, Melchett in the BBC television series Blackadder, the title character in the television series Kingdom, a recurring guest role as Dr. Gordon Wyatt on the crime series Bones, and as Gordon Deitrich in the dystopian thriller V for Vendetta. He has also written and presented several documentary series, including the Emmy Award–winning Stephen Fry: The Secret Life of the Manic Depressive, which saw him explore his mental illness. He is also the long-time host of the BBC television quiz show QI."|Astro.com:/databank/Fry, Stephen> http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/toronto/stephen-fry-political-correctness-1.4662626 ""I'm very, very... I won't say dreading, but I'm, hmm, somewhat tentative about this whole thing. I don't think Jordan Peterson is a man with whom I necessarily share an enormous amount of, you know… But to me, that is the point. I wanted to appear with someone from a different side of the political spectrum, if you can put it that way, in order to express, as much as anything, just a sense of worry." "I am, you know, an old fashioned lefty. Not really a progressive, more a liberal hand-wringing, milksop, Milquetoast liberal who just wants everything to be nicer and better and wish people can be charming to each other. Which is obviously not really a polished political manifesto, but it's a feeling." "And I've always championed things that have been regarded as rather leftish, simply for personal reasons, like you know gay equality, being a gay man. Being Jewish as well, from a family many of whom were destroyed, I always say I've never particularly been big fan of racism. And as someone who's lived with bipolar disorder all my life, mental health is something I've spoken up about." "I want, yes, gay people and transgender people and people of all kinds of races and, you know, marginal identities as they may see themselves — I want them to feel comfortable in the world and not hated and not afraid. But I don't think political correctness is the way to achieve that. That's my problem." Astrology Fry was born on August 24, 1957 at 6:00 AM in Hampstead, United Kingdom. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Virgo sun (H1, Sun-rising), Leo moon (H12) and Leo-rising (anaretic, 29°50' same as Trump). Within his Pluto in Virgo generation (H1, critical 0°10', Pluto-rising) he was born during the Year of the Rooster (Fire) and with his lunar North Node in Scorpio (H3). As a Virgo sun born during the Year of the Rooster, Fry is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Corgi': "Loyal, observant, and analytical, those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Corgi are devoted friends and family members who take on the role of caretaker with great passion. Few others are as eager to jump in and help a friend in need, and Corgis take great pride in this. More so than other signs, members of this sign like to fill a very specific role in the lives of other people, thus getting the majority of their own personal fulfillment through their service to others. While this appears to be self-sacrificing behavior on the outside, Corgis are very specific about the nature in which they help. While they are genuinely concerned with the happiness of those close to them, they also help in order to prove how helpful they are. Through each success Corgis become more self-assured and justified in their approach. Unfortunately this also leads to arrogance and closed-mindedness when it comes to accepting or integrating the ideas and approaches of others. Members of this sign can easily fall into the trap of thinking they are smarter and more capable caretakers than others and may begin to lose perspective on the reality of the situation." Mars in Virgo (H1) trine Pallas in Taurus (H9) and square Saturn in Sagittarius (H4), Venus in Libra (H2, double domicile) conjunct Jupiter in Libra (H2), Mercury in Virgo (H2), Lilith in Pisces (Rx, H7), Chiron in Aquarius (H6), Ceres in Cancer (H11). Major Aspects https://cafeastrology.com/natal/sunascendantaspects.html "Sun rising people tend to believe that they are in control of their destiny. They usually don’t believe in fate, and they’ll take any pessimistic comments that come their way as personal challenges. In fact, this concept extends to other areas of life–they prefer to lead rather than follow, and are usually most comfortable in situations where they have the freedom to do so. They identify strongly with the image they project, and they usually prefer to be viewed as capable individuals." (Coming soon) Juno square Sun/Pluto/Asc. Fry's own opinions "“Skepsis. I am a true skeptic, born under the noble sign of skepsis, the sign of the man who knows that all astrology is absolutely and without reservation the bullest of bullsh*t that ever there was. It is a senseless delusion that does not even have the benefit of being harmless fun. It is a harmful bore. Harmful to the human spirit, harmful to the dignity and wonder of the real universe and the real power of the mind to think for itself. I hate astrology with a fervor that is almost frightening. - Stephen Fry (when asked what sign he would be if he could create his own zodiac)”"https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/522193-skepsis-i-am-a-true-skeptic-born-under-the-noble Asteroids and other points |Serrenu://Stephen Fry's asteroid list> 136108 Haumea at 27 le 50' 1" conjunct his Leo-rising 4950 House at 0 vi 38'19" conjunct his Sun and Pluto 1866 Sisyphus at 12 le 28'33" conjunct his Moon Uranian point Apollon conjunct Mercury at 23 vi 44'28" Uranian point Cupido conjunct his Jupiter at 3 li 37'21" 52975 Cyllarus conjunct his North Node at 13 sc 25'13" Numerology Life Path 1957/08/24=(1+9+5+7)+8+(2+4) =22+8+6 =36/Life Path 9 "The Life Path 9 suggests that you entered this plane with an abundance of dramatic feelings coupled with a strong sense of compassion and generosity. The key to the nature of a Life Path number 9 person is found in their humanitarian attitude. Even the very average of those with life path 9 possess extremely compassionate tendencies. ... As do all the life path numbers, the 9 has its negative side. Because of the demanding nature of the truly positive 9, many tend to fail in this category. It is not uncommon for persons with the 9 life path to fight the realities and challenges of purpose imposed here because selflessness is not an easy trait. You may have difficulty believing that giving and a lack of personal ambition can be satisfying. It must be realized and accepted that little long-term satisfaction and happiness is to be gained by rejecting the natural humanitarian inclinations of this path." Of this page This page was number 2055 on this wiki. 2055 = 137 * 5 * 3 Factors: 1 , 3 , 5 , , , , , 15 , , , , , , , , , , , 137 , , , , , , , , 411 , , , , , , , 685 , , , , , , , , , 2055 References Category:Celebrities Category:UK Category:England Category:Europeans Category:Comedy Category:Upper Class Category:August Category:Sun in Virgo Category:Sun in H1 Category:Sun-rising Category:Moon in Leo Category:Moon in H12 Category:Leo-rising Category:Anaretic Degree Category:Pluto in Virgo Category:Pluto in H1 Category:Critical Degree Category:Cusps Category:Pluto-rising Category:Year of the Rooster Category:Fire-Rooster Category:NN in Scorpio Category:NN in H3 Category:Virgo-Rooster Category:Virgo-Leo Category:Leo+Virgo Category:Leo/Leo Category:Mars in Virgo Category:Mars in H1 Category:Pallas-Mars Category:Pallas in Taurus Category:Pallas in H9 Category:Mars-Saturn Category:Venus in Libra Category:Venus in H2 Category:Venus-Jupiter Category:Jupiter in Libra Category:Jupiter in H2 Category:Mercury in Virgo Category:Mercury in H2 Category:Lilith in Pisces Category:Lilith Rx Category:Lilith in H7 Category:Chiron in Aquarius Category:Chiron in H6 Category:Ceres in Cancer Category:Ceres in H11 Category:Life Path 9